Love's Frustration
by sorceress019
Summary: PG-13 for later chapters. A Ron and Hermione story. Full of all the quibbles that come with a crush, and some that just come because men are dumb, pleaseR/R!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attampt at Fan Fiction, although i have written many things of my own before.   
PLEASE feedback so i can fix my problems, and do try to be nice, atleast on the first chapter! Thanks a bunch.  
Here we go.... 


	2. Frequent Socalization

Chapter 1: Frequent Socialization  
  
For Hermione Granger, walking onto platform nine-and-three-quarters for the fifth year in a row was nothing special. It seemed almost natural now, running through a cement barrier to take a train to a school that taught witchcraft and wizardry. Her bushy hair was constantly getting into her eyes and she wondered why she skipped out on putting it back this morning. Then she remembered. She would be seeing her best friends for the first time since they left the school last year and she wanted to see them as soon as possible. She also realized that she was having a harder time getting onto the platform and lugging her trunk then ever before. This would be due to the lack of her friends. Where were they? They were usually constantly attached to her hip or in this situation, helping her carry her extremely heavy trunk which was filled to the brim with books.  
  
They were no where in sight. She assumed they'd be as excited to see her as she was to see them. They had owled each other frequently but had decided that trips to the Burrow would have to wait until next summer. They would be there for each other if needed, but, after the horrific events that took place at the Tri-wizard Tournament last year, they agreed that the best place for them to be was at home with their families. They needed to contemplate their new found reality of the Dark Lord's heightened strength.  
  
Although she was excited to see her old friends again she looked at this upcoming year with mixed feelings. She had thought many times about how much she had changed and grown, both inside and out, over the past two months. She was unsure of how Ron and Harry would react. Because of the aforementioned tragedy, Hermione realized that there was more to life then getting good marks in school. She recognized the fact that she needed people, not just books, to happily live her life. Not that Harry and Ron weren't great, it's just that being the only girl in a trio of friends often made her feel like the odd man out. She needed other people, in general and not so in general. She was lonely. Most of the other girls her age, such as her roommates Lavender and Parvati, had more than just two friends, and were often dating. The closest thing she had to a friend other than Harry and Ron was Ginny Weasley, but they didn't talk too often about anything serious. She vowed this year that she would be more sociable. That she would venture out into the world beyond her books, maybe even get a boyfriend. If she could find someone that would want to date bookish, brainy, Hermione Granger.  
  
Finally reaching the Hogwarts Express, Hermione went directly to the back car that had become so familiar to the three friends over the years. No one was there yet. Which was just as well, it wasn't like the boys to be early or anything, and they still had fifteen minutes until the train left the station. Sitting down in the corner next to the window, Hermione did the only thing, not to mention the natural thing, she could think of to pass the time. She got out a book to read. Before she knew it she heard the warning bell that they only has two minutes left before the train left for Hogwarts. There was still no sign of Harry or Ron anywhere.  
  
"I guess they haven't changed that much." Hermione smirked to herself, remembering the time not too long ago when the two mischief makers missed the train and 'flew' themselves to Hogwarts in a stolen car.  
  
She laughed out loud, scaring herself. The quiet in the car hadn't been disrupted since she enter the car a quarter of an hour earlier.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Mudblood?" The slow drawl of Draco Malfoy came slithering in through the crack in the car door.  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy, my business is none of yours." Hermione remarked without thinking. She had quarreled with Malfoy so may times that she didn't have to think to comeback anymore.  
  
"What's the matter, Granger? Your little body guards not here to take care of you? Having a little fight are we?" Draco laughed. The sound made Hermione cringe.  
  
"I said stuff it you git! Get out, you're not wanted. Why don't you and your two goons just go mosey on down to your car and do whatever stupid people do in there free time!"  
  
Without saying a word, Draco and his two goons, following at his heels, turned and walked away.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, in a way she was sad to see him go. It was getting kind of lonely reading her book. Insulting Draco was better then talking to no one at all. She had promised herself that she would be more social this year and technically she was socializing with Malfoy, even if it was to tell him to bugger off.  
  
She slowly smiled at herself again. This year wasn't going to be so bad if insulting Malfoy was considered socializing. That meant she could insult him as much as possible.  
  
"Hey Hermione! What's so funny?"  
  
She quickly snapped into reality. Apparently the boys had changed over the summer. More so than she expected. She was staring at the two most gorgeous guys at Hogwarts, or that she'd ever seen for that matter. And she was all of a sudden extremely glad that she was Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. 


	3. Catching Up

Chapter 2: Catching up  
  
  
  
Hermione was awestruck. She stared at the two boys, or should I say men, in front of her. For the first time in her life, Hermione was speechless.  
  
"Hey Hermione? Hello? Are you ok?" Ron asked, looking confused. He reached out and shook her gently.  
  
At the slight touch of another human being, Hermione was zapped back into reality. She shuddered. She was still contemplating the sight she saw before her.  
  
"Maybe she's frozen, Harry" Ron poked her on the shoulder.  
  
"No, no, I'm, uhh, what?" She answered.  
  
Both Ron and Harry laughed. "Nothing Hermione, we just said hello." They were smiling still. Hermione was embarrassed. She wasn't sure whether to get up and hug her two friends or to remain sitting in her seat. She didn't have to wait long to find out the answer. Ron sat down in the seat next to hers and pulled her into a tight bear-like embrace. He seemed to have and air of confidence that he was lacking before. Like he felt like he could do anything. Before she could say anything about it, she was tackled by Harry. The two boys had missed their female counterpart immensely.  
  
Before she could even stop to think, Harry was bombarding her with questions. "Wow Hermione, I didn't think I'd miss you this much! I'm so happy to see you! How was your summer? You look great by the way!" He seemed to want to know as much about her in as little time as possible.  
  
"I.uhh.yea, thanks Harry," was all she could get out before he started asking more questions. She continued stammering answers as she noticed that Ron's arm was resting around her shoulders. She couldn't concentrate, he was staring at her with that goofy, lopsided grin of his.  
  
Harry stopped asking questions as he noticed he wasn't getting any answers from anyone. Ron and Hermione were just staring at each other, oblivious to their surroundings. Harry coughed and stared at Ron. Ron's arm slipped of her shoulders. Hermione was unaware of the silent connection between the two boys. Harry's face looked like he was stifling a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing." Answered Ron, almost too quickly. "Harry's just gone mental." He kicked Harry in the shin so he was forced to sit down in the chair across for Hermione.  
  
"Wow Hermione, when you said in your last letter that you had changed a bit over the summer you made it sound like a bad thing." Harry stated. Hermione was confused.  
  
"It is, isn't it?"  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
"What?" Hermione was still confused. She had developed into a young woman over the summer and it made her feel extremely uncomfortable. She didn't see it, but she really had changed for the better. She looked absolutely beautiful, and she didn't even need to try. She hadn't changed that much, her bushy hair was still in tact, she had just gotten tired of in her face all the time so she had taken to using muggle gel to tame it. Hair care products became part of her normal morning routine. She'd gotten a little taller, but not much, she was still the shortest of the three by a long shot. Overall it was her aura and physique that had changed. She seemed more confident on the outside, even if it was the opposite of what she felt on the inside.  
  
"Whatever, guys are weird." She retorted.  
  
As soon as the train left for Hogwarts Hermione put her book away. The three friends had a great time catching up on the events of the summer. They didn't even notice when Ginny came in to say hello. As it turned out, Harry had gotten to go stay at the Burrow. The Dursley's were driving him crazy and he was afraid he'd hex them if he stayed on Privet Drive much longer. Ron had tried to owl Hermione to come, but she was staying at her grandparent's house for the end of the summer. Ron's owl, Errol, had a hard time finding her, in fact he didn't at all. He kept coming back with Ron's letter all ripped up and torn. It was just as well for Hermione. Her grandparents would have had a massive heart attack had an owl shown up at their house to deliver Hermione a letter. They had no idea she was a witch, or that there was even a school that taught witchcraft and wizardry. They associated magic with folklore.  
  
Hermione was a little jealous of the boys' chance to see each other before returning to Hogwarts. Although, she was also glad she had the last couple of weeks before school to straighten out her feelings about the events that took place at school the year before.  
  
Before she knew it, Hogwarts was in sight and they only had a few minutes before they would be back in the Great Hall watching the new first years get sorted. Ginny came in to tell them that they would be there shortly and should get their robes on. This made Hermione smile, for it was usually her who went around telling everyone to get ready.  
  
"Hey," Hermione replied, "what took you guys so long to get here? You almost missed the train, again!" She wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to know the answer to that question. She knew how good the two were at causing mischief if left alone for any period of time.  
  
"Well Ron here."  
  
"Stuff it Harry."  
  
"Never mind," Hermione cut in before this grew into a full blown argument, "I'm not so sure I want to know anymore."  
  
She thought she heard Ron mutter 'good' under his breath.  
  
The train stopped and the three scrambled to get their robes on. Since they were fifth years they were in no hurry to get into the castle anytime soon. They collected their things and set off to catch one of the carriages that would take them up the mountain to the school.  
  
Hermione was the last one in the carriage. She began to gaze at the familiar sights around her. She missed going to the lake on warm afternoons, and watching her friends play quidditch on the pitch. She began shifting in her seat, something was making her feel awkward. She soon realized that Ron was staring at her. He was to her left, and there was nothing else he could be staring at, for there were only rocks to her right. She looked into his eyes and that lopsided grin of his returned to his face. She looked past Ron at Harry and noticed he was looking in the opposite direction, once again stifling a laugh. Just then Ron elbowed him in the side. Hermione could tell that something weird had happened between the two while Harry was at the Burrow, something unspoken and something Harry found extremely funny. She looked at Ron and then strait ahead again. Neither of them said anything. The castle came closer into view and all three of them sat their staring at the building with mixed feelings about the year to come. 


	4. Confusion

Thanks to Elektra for being my first reviwer for my first story! You hold a special place in my heart. I already have a lot of this story written, but on future chaps (and those i havent uploaded yet) ill take what you said into consideration. Also thanks to Adi, aquamarieneangel, HermioneG, and RupertFan for their reviews. I hope this lives up to your expectations! Thanks a bunch. And the saga continues....  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and i have nothing you would want to have. Please dont sue unless you want my carton of old milk and a picture of me 'cuz im not making any money off this.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Confusion  
  
The gang piled out of the carriage and followed the rest of the students into the hall. They excitedly watched the sorting ceremony, as Gryffindor gained seven new first years. As tradition went, they watched Dumbledore give his speech.  
  
"It's funny," Hermione spoke to herself, "Dumbledore hasn't changed much at all in the last five years."  
  
"Yea," Ron replied, "It's weird how some people can change so much while other people don't change at all." He was staring at Hermione again. She looked up at him and he held her gaze. For the second time that day chills ran down Hermione's spine. She tried to remember a previous time when Ron had looked into her eyes like he was now. He wasn't looking at her, but searching into her soul. There was a look of want and desire in his eyes that she couldn't recognize. She tried to pull her eyes away from his but was unable. In the distance she heard Harry cough loudly. "Oh.." she murmured under her breath. Hermione looked across the table to Harry's plate. Harry was smiling at her again. His plate was almost empty. Apparently they had been staring at each other longer than Hermione thought. Embarrassed, she began to quickly eat the food on her plate. Ron did the same.  
  
Hermione mumbled something about forgetting to pack -something- and ran off to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"What's with her?" Ron asked as he clumsily stuffed a turkey leg into his mouth.  
  
"I don't know Ron, I don't know." Harry stifled a chuckle. He had a pretty good idea what was going on with Hermione. Sometimes he could read her like one of her many books. He laughed quietly at his two friends.  
  
"What's so funny Harry?" Ron looked ready to kill his best friend.  
  
"Nothing." Harry paused. "I just cant believe you've been writing poetry for Hermione all summer!" He pulled the tiny scarlet book out of his pocket. "And most of all, I can't believe you kept it in this book!" He laughed again, waving it in front of Ron's nose.  
  
"You git! Because of you and your need to taunt me we almost missed the train again! Mum would have killed me if that happened, and I swear I will kill you if anything happens to that book!" He lunged at Harry making a poor attempt at reaching the book form across the table.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, your poetry's safe with me. For now!" He placed his friends book back into his pocket and dug into his meal. Ron continued to glare at him throughout the feast. He was thoroughly embarrassed by Harry's charades and wasn't going to take much more of it.  
  
Once he had his fill of the feast, Harry went up to the common room. Ron stayed back in the Great Hall to eat more food. Nothing unusual for him, he'd eat all day if he could. Hermione, the fifth year Gryffindor prefect, had already given the two the password so they could stay and eat as much as they wanted.  
  
Harry was excited to talk to Hermione alone. They hadn't had a one-on-one conversation in ages. He was looking forward to finding out every detail she hadn't already told him on the train, and wanted to ask her about the instances between her and Ron earlier. Maybe he could convince her to tell Ron how he was sure she already felt. He already knew Ron felt the same way.  
  
He walked up to the fifth year girls dormitory and knocked on the door. She wasn't in the common room and the library wasn't open yet. No one answered. He knocked again. Still nothing. He decided to go wait for her in the common room. Turning around he bumped directly into the person he had been looking for.  
  
"OUCH! Harry? You need to be more.hey! What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be with Ron playing chess or something?" She was right. The two boys usually took to playing chess or discussing quidditch around this time.  
  
"I was looking for you. Come sit with me and talk." Harry gestured down the stairs. "Please?"  
  
"Oh, alright. Just you and me? No Ron?"  
  
"Yea," Harry replied, "Just us." He saw a look of relief wash over his best friend's face.  
  
"Ok. Just let me go get dressed and everything and I'll meet you downstairs." Harry guessed that she had just come from the prefect's bathroom, for she was soaking wet and in her bathrobe.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Hermione walked into the common room. Harry was sitting in an over-sized chair in the corner next to the fireplace. She quickly glanced at the many people inhabiting the room. She noticed Neville, Ron, and Seamus trying to play a game of wizard's chess in the other corner of the room. It wasn't working well, the pieces kept getting confused and going the wrong way as the three boys shouted commands at them.  
  
Her stomach flip-flopped at the sight if Ron. Hermione groaned. She wasn't ready for this so early in the school year. She quickly pushed all thoughts of Ron to the back of her brain and sat down in the over-sized, high-backed chair with Harry.  
  
She cuddled down as far into the chair as she could. Harry took a blanket and placed it over the two of them. He began to talk about the horrible time he had at the Dursley's and his time spent at the Burrow, careful to leave anything out Ron would kill him for telling her. Hermione's head slipped onto Harry's shoulder. "Hermione? Hey, Hermione?" Harry looked down at the girl who had fallen asleep on his arm. He could tell that this had been a tough day for her. Not wanting to wake her yet, Harry turned to watch the fire.  
  
Someone nudged him in the arm. He must have fallen asleep. "Hey Harry, c'mon wake up, its late." The voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hnmph? Oh, hey Ron." He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"How come you're the one she always falls asleep with?" He joked at Harry.  
  
"Because you won't sit down and have a conversation with her under a blanket!" Harry joked back.  
  
In one swift movement, Ron picked Hermione up off Harry's shoulder and proceeded up the stairs to her room. He smiled at Harry.  
  
Over the summer, Ron had grown taller and more muscular. He was still lanky, but practicing quidditch had done a lot to change his appearance. He could easily pick tiny Hermione up like she was a couple of his school books.  
  
After tucking her in her bed, Ron came back downstairs to find Harry asleep and sprawled out on the couch. Ron went over and woke Harry up for the second time that evening. Exhausted, the two went up to their dorm. Neither of them were awake buy the time their head hit their pillows.  
  
A/N Has anyone seen Double Doule Toil and Trouble? I watched it today, its one of the cutest movies, ever. I love Halloween movies, Hocus Pocus, Halloweentown, Casper, Sabrina the Teenage Witch....theyre great! Ok thats enough about my weird movie likes. Please R/R!!!!!! Thanks! 


	5. A Day Alone

First of all i'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, and id just like to say PLEASE KEEP READING!!!! a couple of you said that they are ending up together too fast, making this unbelievable, trust me, i have much more in store for them. Dont undersestimate the plot twisting power of me! *holds sword up above her head yelling "I have the poooowwwerrrr!* Ever watch He- man? Anyway...please r/r, hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: A Day Alone  
  
Before Hermione knew it, the first month of school had already gone by. To her dismay, the connections between herself and Ron had ceased. On the train to Hogwarts, she realized that she couldn't stop her feelings for Ron from coming any more than she could turn Malfoy into a good person. Every time they touched her stomach leapt into her throat; and she never got a sign that Ron felt the same way. She needed to talk to Harry about this before she drove herself crazy.  
  
Since it was a Saturday and only 8 in the morning, she knew Harry wouldn't be up yet. Actually, she knew that he wouldn't be up for at least three more hours. She got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. While walking through the common room she noticed someone sitting in front of the fire. This was unusual, for usually only Hermione and a few first years were up before nine on the weekends. She walked around the side of the couch to get a better look at the mystery man.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Hermione!"  
  
"What are you doing up this early?" This never happened. Ron was known for sleeping into two if you would let him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, it looks like Neville's taken to snoring over the summer."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Well, I'm going to the Great Hall for some breakfast, wanna come?"  
  
"Well already ate, but when have I passed up the chance to eat?"  
  
"Yea." She hesitated.  
  
Ron stood up and offered his arm to Hermione. She held it willingly. The two waked arm in arm to breakfast.  
  
After Hermione finished eating, she noticed someone was staring at her. It was Ron. "What? Do I have food on myself or something?"  
  
"Hermione, when have you ever had food on your face?" He laughed.  
  
"Well." Before she could say anything Ron interrupted her.  
  
"Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketogotoHogsmeadewithmetoday." He stuttered in one quick breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me today." He looked down at the plate in front of him. "There's a trip leaving at 10."  
  
"Sure, let me just go wake Harry and." She was cut off again.  
  
"No." He said as he grabbed her arm. "I mean, just you and me. Besides, I think Harry was going to practice quidditch today or something."  
  
"Oh." Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She didn't really trust herself alone with Ron. There were so many things she wasn't sure of herself about. She might say something stupid.  
  
"Please Hermione. It'll be great, I promise."  
  
"Alright. Let me just go get my things." Hermione stood up and smiled. Ron took hold of her hand as they left the Great Hall. The two practically skipped back to their dorm rooms.  
  
Ron ran into Harry while waiting for Hermione to collect her things.  
  
"So, she said yes huh?" Harry had that mischievous twinkle in his eye again.  
  
"Yes, but she thought you were coming, so I had to make an excuse as to why you couldn't come."  
  
"OK. Hope you two have a good time. And don't get nervous, she's not going to fall for a guy who wont even talk to her. You've practically ignored her all month, don't mess it up this time."  
  
"I know, I know. Its going to change today, you'll see."  
  
"Good luck." Harry gave Ron a 'guy hug' while patting him on the back.  
  
"Good luck for what?" Hermione asked. There was a huge grin on her face as she bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Oh.well.I.uh." Ron had no idea what to say. 'Good luck on getting you to like me' wasn't exactly how he wanted to tell her he liked her.  
  
"Wow, look at the time!" Harry exclaimed, looking at what could have only been an invisible watch on his arm. "You're going to miss the others if you don't get a move on."  
  
"C'mon Hermione." Ron pushed her out the portrait hole by the small of her back.  
  
"Have fun Harry!" Hermione called as the portrait closed between the friends.  
  
'He better not mess things up this time' Harry thought to himself. He couldn't take much more of Ron's complaining. Harry sat down on the couch, getting ready to lounge all day when Ginny came running down the stairs screaming. "Whoa, Ginny! Calm down! Breathe!" Harry grabbed her by the arms and looked her in the eyes. Her face was a red as her hair and she was visibly flustered.  
  
"Harry.I, it's--ewww!!!!" She began jumping up and down, shaking her hands in disgust.  
  
"Huh?" When the Weasleys get upset you can never understand them. Although watching Ginny dance around was awful amusing.  
  
"Oh Harry, it was gross! A SPIDER WAS IN MY SHOE!!" She was now running around the room yelling things like 'eww', 'gross, and 'yuck'.  
  
"C'mon Ginny, show me where." He had to practically drag Ginny up the stairs. He laughed. It looked like Ginny had inherited Ron's fear of creepy crawlies.  
  
The two walked up to the fourth year girls dormitory, and Harry got ready to kill the infamous spider. They went up the last step and Harry looked down. Ginny was limping, for she only had on one shoe. Harry smiled at himself as he entered her room. 


	6. Holding Hands

Because theyre bothe really short chapters and really have to do with the same thing i decided to upload them both today... besides after this the plot twisting can start, and i can start having some fun! Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Holding Hands  
  
"I'm really glad you said you'd go with me today." Ron smiled down at Hermione as he put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Why wouldn't I Ron? You are my best friend."  
  
"I know, it's just that.I didn't think that you'd want to go, without Harry, you know."  
  
"Ron, I like hanging out with you. I'd like spend more time with you, I just didn't think you'd want to." She smiled, it was nice to know Ron wanted to spend time alone with her.  
  
They walked through the streets of Hogsmeade window shopping. There were many objects both Hermione and Ron wish they had money to buy them with. Ron found a new broom repair kit, which he hoped would help him get on the quidditch team this year. Hermione found a few new books she would have loved to add to her collection.  
  
Hermione spent more time then Ron would have liked looking at the books in Flourish and Blots. She kept going back to the same two books she'd looked before. He tapped her one the shoulder. "Hey Hermione? You wanna grab a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks before we go? Its almost time to head back."  
  
"Sure Ron." Hermione followed him down the street to their familiar table in the back of the bar. Hermione sat down and placed her things on the bench next to her. Ron left to go buy the two their butter beers.  
  
"So Hermione," Ron said as he handed Hermione her butterbeer, "did you have fun today?" He looked at her as he took a long swig of his butterbeer.  
  
"Yes Ron, I did. I wish we could hang out like this more often."  
  
"I do too." He reached across the table and grabbed Hermione's hand. "I really like this, just you and me, alone together."  
  
Hermione's stomach did a 180 and landed in her throat. He stared into her eyes and smiled, it was as if he was trying to reach her soul.  
  
"Aww, isn't that cute, the mudblood and Weasel fawning over each other. You better cut that out before I throw up."  
  
"Draco, why don't you go blow yourself? I'm sure it would be more enjoyable than bothering me." Hermione quickly released her hand from Ron's.  
  
"Nothing gives me more pleasure than bothering you." He smiled his mischievous grin and stared at her.  
  
"C'mon Ron. The atmosphere seems to be a little less inviting all of a sudden. She grabbed her bags and pushed her way past Crabbe and Goyle towards the exit.  
  
"Why can you just mind your own business Malfoy?" Ron followed Hermione out the door.  
  
Uhhhh! I can't stand him! It's almost as if he goes out of his way to piss me off."  
  
"Maybe he does Hermione. Don't let him ruin this for us ok?" Ron grabbed her hand again and lead her back toward the castle. She squeezed his hand and looked up at his big blue eyes. Before they knew it they had reached the doors of Hogwarts. Harry was waiting for them when they arrived.  
  
"Hey you two." He smiled when he saw how close the two were to each other. "C'mon, you don't want to miss dinner do you?"  
  
"Hi Harry," She said as she hugged her best friend. "How was quidditch practice?"  
  
Harry had a confused look on his face, he couldn't recall anyone talking about quidditch practice today. "Actually, I spent the day with Ginny."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and made a mental note to talk to Ginny later. The three walked to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Ginny.  
  
"Hey guys, where were you today?" Ginny asked taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Ron took me into Hogshead." Hermione smiled thinking about how wonderful her day had been. Ginny promptly spit her juice at Ron. Ron's face turned as red as his hair. He had confided to Ginny over the summer about his feelings for Hermione and wasn't sure what she'd say next.  
  
"So, Gin, I heard you and Harry spent the entire day together." Ginny turned even redder than Ron.  
  
"Yea." She squeaked, staring down at her plate of food.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore's loud voice came thundering over the great hall before anyone could say anything more. He stood up and clicked his spoon on his glass. "As you know, it is nearly the middle of October, and I am pleased to announce that we will be having another feast this year." A loud rumble came over the great hall as the students began to talk in excitement. "Quiet, quiet please." He raised both his hands to get their attention. "There is a slight change as to what will take place this year. In light of the excitement that came form the Yule Ball last year, the feast will be somewhat of a.formal occasion. Everyone is welcome to attend, and I expect everyone that is attending to dress their best. It should be a most pleasant occasion. Thank you."  
  
With that final note the students began to talk in excitement about the news. The murmur of the houses could be heard throughout the castle. Lavender and Pavarati were already scooping out dates and others were talking about last years Yule Ball. "Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" Ginny rambled on excitedly. "I hope I get asked again!" With that she bounded to the other end of the table to talk with her other friends.  
  
Hermione was quietly eating her food, recalling the Yule Ball last year and how her best friends had saved her as a last resort. Only this year, Viktor Krum wouldn't be there to help her shock her friends. Harry watched in amusement as Ginny bounced around the table talking to various Gryffindors. Ron looked sick. Hermione began to get a little excited. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for to show everyone what she is made of. Plus she'd be getting that whole social thing out of the way. Now all she needed was the perfect date and the perfect dress, she could turn this Halloween into the most perfect night of her life. She smiled and began to eat her dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	7. Boys VS Girls

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I cant ppen them right now, sorry i dont have any specific names. I'm going to try to update this once a week, probabally on fridays so...yea. I've started a Draco/ Hermione titled "All I Really Want", its more detailed and more in depth than this story, so if you like D/H stories please check it out! Thanks, here goes Chapter 6...hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Boys VS Girls  
  
Later that evening the whole of Gryffindor was in the common room discussing their plans for the feast. By the time Hermione came back from doing her homework at the library, Ginny was bouncing around the common room, Lavender and Pavarati were checking out the Gryffindor boys for potential dates, and Dean and Seamus were checking out each girl that walked by.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, she'd never seen such chaos from the announcement of a feast. In her rush to get out of the common room and into her dorm Hermione bumped right into Seamus who was checking out the 6th year behind her.  
  
"Ooph! Sorry." She said while bending down to pick up her books that had fallen to the floor in the collision. There was no response from Seamus, for he had already ran back to Dean.  
  
"What about Hermione?" She heard one of them whisper.  
  
"What about her?" The other one replied.  
  
"What about taking her to the feast?"  
  
"She is hot. but I don't know. What would we talk about all night? Books?"  
  
"Who says their has to be any talking?" Dean said while elbowing Seamus in the side insinuating what guys often insinuate. Hermione didn't want to hear anymore. She knew where this conversation was going, and you can't be insulted by what you choose not to hear. She continued toward the staircase leading to her dorm.  
  
Ron flew by Hermione, chasing Fred and George for they had attempted to use their new version of the Canary Crème on him and he wasn't too happy. Harry was chasing after Ron for in his hurry to get his brothers, Ron had taken Harry's homework with him. Harry stopped in front of Hermione.  
  
"Hey Herm!" He said while trying to catch his breath. The Weasley brothers were fast, especially when they are angry.  
  
"Hey Harry." She replied, exhausted by just watching the sight that lay before her.  
  
"How was your day with Ron?" He pulled her over to the oversized chair they often shared. He grabbed her books and put them on the table in front of them, then took the blanket that resided over the back of the chair and slid it over their laps.  
  
"I had a wonderful time. I hadn't expected it to be that way, but it was great Harry, really great." She had a far off look in her eye and a half smile on her face. Harry was glad, he hadn't seen her this happy in a long time.  
  
"I have a confession to make Herm. I didn't have practice today."  
  
"You didn't? Did you not want to go to Hogsmeade? You know, you don't have to lie, a simple 'I don't want to go' would have worked just fine."  
  
"No! that's not it Herm. Ron wanted to go with you alone, and I guess he couldn't come up with any other way to tell you."  
  
"Really? He wanted to go alone. with me? Why?" She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, once gain gaining the sense of protection she often did when talking to Harry. Here, in the oversized chair with Harry, she felt like nothing could hurt her.  
  
"I think that's rather obvious Hermione." He smiled. For someone who was often so smart, she could be awfully naive sometimes.  
  
"You're just saying that because you know how I feel about him!" She lightly smacked Harry on the arm.  
  
"Hermione, we've talked about this many times. Why won't you believe me that Ron likes you as much as you like him?"  
  
"Because, after spending the day with him I always end up snuggling in this chair with you." She poked him in the side.  
  
"Ouch Hermione! That hurts! After all the bickering I've listened to you do!" Harry pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Oh stuff it Harry! You know you're the closest thing I have to a sibling! I'd be lost without you to complain to."  
  
"I know." Harry smirked earning another smack from Hermione. He reached over and gave Hermione a hug. "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't make fun of my sister once in a while?"  
  
"Thanks Harry. Speaking of sisters, I think I better go stop Ginny before she bounces herself out the window or something."  
  
Ginny was still dancing around the common room. Harry smiled. He too had a great day with one of the Weasley clan.  
  
"Ginny!!!" Hermione called to her closest female friend. "Watch out!" Hermione yelled to Ginny, but was a split second too late. She tripped and landed in the lap of Seamus Finnegan. Hermione ran over to the two, trying to control her laughter. The look on Seamus's face was priceless as Ginny fell into his un-expecting lap.  
  
Harry shook his head at his friends. Leave it up to Ginny and Hermione to bring an innocent bystander into their charades. His gaze left the girls and fell upon the fire. Watching the flames dance about always made Harry think, and tonight was no exception. His mind wandered from subject to subject, and eventually paused on his day with Ginny. Harry smiled, he hadn't had as much fun in a long time.  
  
His thoughts were quickly interrupted by another red headed friend. "Hey Harry, can I ask you something?" Ron walked over to Harry and pulled up the nearest chair.  
  
"You just did, what's on your mind?"  
  
Ron's face looked confused, but he answered anyway. "Do you think what happened today was a good thing?" He reminded Harry of a tiny child, asking if he did something wrong.  
  
"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"I dunno, I really like her and everything.its' just I haven't been able to tell her how I feel. I'm afraid of what she'll say. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."  
  
"I know, just trust me. You've got to tell her how you feel, or you might loose her completely." Ron glanced over at Hermione and Ginny who were waving goodbye to Seamus as they went up to the girls dorm.  
  
"Yea. Ok."  
  
Their conversation quickly moved from that of girls to quidditch and the muggle soccer match Harry took Ron to while staying at the Burrow.  
  
Meanwhile, up in the Hermione's dorm room, the conversation was not that much different than that taking place downstairs.  
  
"I can't believe Ron actually took you to Hogsmeade.ALONE!" Ginny squeaked excitedly at Hermione while sitting down on her bed.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how wonderful it was!" Hermione said as she flopped down next to Ginny.  
  
"I honestly didn't think he had it in him! Ok, you have to tell me every detail. Well, maybe not every detail, he is my brother, but you know what I mean. You have to tell me every sister-friendly detail!" Ginny was almost more excited than Hermione, for she was now jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
"No, I don't think so.you tell me first!" Hermione grabbed Ginny by the bottom of her shirt so she sat down on the bed again. "I can't believe you spent the day with Harry! You're usually so shy around him. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just happened to run into Harry as I was fleeing from the nasty spider that decided to make its home in my shoe. He was so brave, my knight in shining armor even killed it!" Hermione laughed at Ginny's remark about Harry's braveness.  
  
"Knight in shining armor hardly! Try funny looking guy in a green sweater." She was still laughing as a rouge pillow flew and hit her in the face. Like any other red-blooded teenager, Hermione's first response was to pick up the nearest pillow and throw it back at Ginny. This blew up into an all out pillow war between the two girls. They must have been lauder than they thought because a few minutes later Harry and Ron came bursting in the room.  
  
"What's going on? Are you too alright?" Ron was panting as he opened the door.  
  
"We heard screaming!" Harry ran into the room behind Ron only to be hit square in the nose with a pillow.  
  
"What?" Harry quickly surveyed the situation, picked up the pillow off the floor and threw it back at Hermione who was happily jumping up and down on the bed. From that moment on it was boys versus girls. Eventually, the boys gave up, the girls kept stepping on them while jumping around the bed to get away.  
  
"I'm hungry." Hermione announced, still bouncing even though she had sat down.  
  
"Me too," Ron said, face flushed from all the pillow fighting. "Lets go!"  
  
The four walked down to the great hall for dinner, smiling. They had just had the most fun any of them had had in a long time, and were glad to have such great friends.  
  
  
  
A/N I know the end is kind of sappy, but honestly...if that had been your day today how would you feel? If i actually had friends that i could be that close with, thats how i would feel...i think. Anyway, remember; Great cheese comes from happy cows, happy cows come form California. (those are the best commercials!) TTFN! 


	8. Padma

Sorry this is up a little late guys, I've had about 200000 mid terms this week. Bah, anyway, thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciate your feedback. Um... id just like to say that I'm sorry for leaving this as a cliffhanger, but there was no other way to tie this and the next chapter together. Also, if you'd read my bio you'd know that I'm in desperate need for a really good, fluffy D/H, R/H, or H/H story. There must be fluff, in need some fluff...so if you've got any ideas of a story could you please e mail me with the name, or leave it in a review, you'd be making a lonely desperate girl really happy! Thanks. Well here's chapter 7...hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Padma  
  
That weekend, the four friends set out to Hogsmeade to buy new dress robes for the feast. It took the girls ages to find their robes, for they both had already decided what their dress robes should look like, and they had to get their specific dress. While they ravaged through the stores for the perfect dress, the boys went through the surrounding stores purchasing things like a new chess set and a few chocolate frogs.  
  
After they all found their robes and various other gadgets for the feast, they headed to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.  
  
"Are you guys coming?" Harry asked the two girls, whom he had noticed were lagging behind them. He turned around and saw them staring through the window of a store a little ways back.  
  
"You guys go ahead," Ginny remarked while pushing the guys toward the pub, "We've got to go into one more store really quick. You know how it is." She then grabbed Hermione by the neck of her robes and pulled her into the store.  
  
"Why'd we come in here again Ginny? This is a stationary store, there's nothing in here we need for the feast?!" Hermione asked while remaining in the doorway.  
  
"Just get in here will you! C'mon." She walked to the back of the store and stood behind a large shelf. "I think Ron's going to ask you Hermione."  
  
"Ask me what?" She picked up a quill and began examining it.  
  
Ginny grabbed the quill form her hand and slammed it back into its place. "The feast! I heard him and Harry talking about it."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yea, wouldn't it be great if you went with Ron and I went with Harry?" Ginny had that far off, dreamy look in her eye again. It often appeared when Harry was the topic of conversation.  
  
"I don't know Ginny, I mean, well, it would be great, but the chance that Ron will ask me is about as big as me failing the OWLS."  
  
"HERMIONE! Have you looked into the mirror lately? You are a rather attractive person, Ron would be nuts not to ask you!" Ginny was practically jumping up and down in frustration.  
  
Hermione's cheeks slowly blushed. "I'm just not going to get my hopes up." She headed toward the front of the store. "I don't want to get hurt, like last year."  
  
"Come one Hermione, use your imagination." She placed a hand on her shoulder, and spun Hermione around so she was facing her. "Do you know how perfect everything would be?"  
  
"Yea, I know. It's just."  
  
"No buts. Lets go back there and claim our men!" Hermione laughed. Ginny always knew what to say to make her feel better.  
  
"Ok, we'll go" Ginny practically dragged Hermione out of the store and into the Three Broomsticks. "Hey guys!" Ginny bounced herself into the chair across from Harry. Hermione sat in the chair next to her. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much." Ron said, taking a swig of his butterbeer. "Where'd you go?"  
  
"Oh, does it matter? They didn't have what we were looking for anyway." She eyed Hermione to make sure she was going along. Ron too looked over at Hermione and she shrugged. "I seem to have a problem getting what I want lately." She suggestively looked Harry in the eye, he immediately turned a shade of dark crimson.  
  
Catching Ginny's every move, Hermione spit her butterbeer all over the table in front of her. "Uh, I'll be right back." She got up and walked towards the bathroom. 'That's just like me, to spit butterbeer all over my robes when I'm supposed to be attracting Ron.' She thought to herself. Hermione opened the door to the restroom and ran directly into Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Oh my gosh! Did you get new robes today? We did. I'm so excited, aren't you excited?" Lavender said, all in one breath. Hermione was exhausted just listening to her speak.  
  
"Yea." Hermione walked over to the sink and began wiping the stain with a towel.  
  
"Great! You and Ginny HAVE to come up to the room, and we'll compare!" Parvati squeaked, almost as fast as Lavender. They had to be the most giggly, girly people she'd ever met.  
  
"OK." Hermione continued to blot out the stain.  
  
"Great!" They both said before heading out the door.  
  
Hermione sighed. 'What are you doing Hermione?' she asked herself. 'You're a witch.' She got out her wand and in a second any trace of the butterbeer was gone.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the table Harry, Ginny and Ron sat talking. "So, Ron. Who are you going to ask to the dance?" Ginny asked, careful not to sound too intrigued.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe I'll ask Lavender again." He studied the bubbles in his drink.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ginny practically jumped out of her seat and into her brother's face. "Dear brother.why would you want to do something like that?"  
  
"Well I don't know.I don't want to mess things up with well, you know who. And I've already gone with Lavender before and.I just don't know." He continued to stare into his drink.  
  
"Ron," Harry said, "You're not going to mess things up with Hermione by asking her to the feast." He couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Besides, she already thinks you're going to ask her!" She smacked her brother upside his head.  
  
"Ginny! What'd you do? Uh, I just need to think a little more ok?"  
  
"You can't afford to screw this up Ron." Harry looked over at him.  
  
"Yea.so who are you going to ask Harry?" Ron remarked, knowing full well that he wanted to ask Ginny.  
  
Harry turned a light shade of pink. "Well, I, um." He looked up at Ginny. "I'm not sure yet." He too studied the bubbles in his glass.  
  
"Not sure about what?" Hermione asked while sitting back down in her chair.  
  
"His date for the feast." Ginny answered, raising her eyebrows at her female friend.  
  
"Oh, that." She smiled, thinking how perfect it really would be if the two went together.  
  
Harry stood up from the table. "Well, it's getting dark, we should probably head back."  
  
They quickly finished off their drinks and got up to leave. Padma Patil squealed with delight as the fab four left the Three Broomsticks. She had been sitting in the booth directly behind them and had listened to their whole conversation. As soon as she heard Ron was going to ask her twin sister, she ran off to find her. She thought if a hunk like Ron wanted to take her sister out, she had the right to know as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
A/N It should probabally be a week before the next chapter's up. I'm going to try and get them up every Friday or Saturday. Also, I've got a D/H story titled All I Really Want. I'm really putting as much effort into it as possible, it's my baby, so if you like "complicated" D/H stories please check it out. Thanks -Sorceress019 


	9. White Roses

Thanks to all my reviewers! here's the over due chapter:  
  
Chapter 8: White Roses  
  
Ron's comment about Lavender couldn't have blown up in his face any more than it did. Somehow the whole of Gryffindor knew he was going to ask her to the feast, leaving him no way to get out of it. The problem was he didn't even know who he wanted to take yet.well, he knew who he wanted to take, just not if he had the courage to ask her. In his heart Hermione was the one for him, he just couldn't stand it if she rejected him. There was no turning back on Lavender when she came up to him and asked him about the color of his robes so she could dress to match.  
  
"Harry, I'm so stupid."  
  
"Yup, I know." He playfully punched his best friend in the arm. "Sorry Ron, but it'll be ok, I promise. I'll talk to Hermione. Hey, on the subject of the feast.so you mind if I ask Ginny?" Harry had the most hopeful look in his eye.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care. But hurt her and I'll kill you." He replied while staring out the window.  
  
Just then, Ginny came bouncing up to the table where the boys were sitting. "Guess what! Guess what!" She shouted. "Neville's asked me to go with him!" She squeaked and then ran off in another direction.  
  
"Bloody hell." Harry's head fell into his hands. "I guess neither of us is having much luck. No I have no date."  
  
"Doesn't Dumbledore understand that making the feast a 'formal occasion' doubles the stress we already have?" Ron said. Harry wasn't listening. It was his turn to stare out the window.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask Hermione?" Harry asked, still stargazing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione.can I ask her?"  
  
"Better you than some Viktor Krum wannabe. I'm going to bed." Ron got up and sulked towards his bedroom.  
  
"Watch, next Hermione's going to tell me that she's just gotten a date too." He said to no one in particular.  
  
"What's this about me and a date?" Hermione smiled as she sat on Harry's lap. He put his arms around her and have her a bear hug.  
  
"Do you have one?" He asked after she let go.  
  
"Nope" She answered.  
  
"Good. Promise me you won't get one, ok?"  
  
"Okaaaay. But-" He put a finger up to her lips.  
  
"Don't ask any questions. I just need to promise me you wont get one before Saturday alright?"  
  
"I promise." She gave him another hug and got up to go to bed. Harry followed.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The next morning Hermione woke to find a dozen white roses on her pillow, tied together with a midnight blue ribbon. Next to them was a tiny gold box, also tied with a blue ribbon. She instantly knew who they were from. "Harry," she whispered. She opened the box and inside she found a tiny opal attached to a delicate gold chain. The necklace matched the dress she bought perfectly. She opened the envelope attached to the flowers and pulled out the card that read:  
  
It's the little things like sweet memories, sibling's trust, a lover's dance, a laugh with old friends that bring me joy. All of them remind me of you. Will you please accompany me to the feast on Saturday? I would rather not go than to not be with you, my best friend. -Harry  
  
Hermione got dressed as fast as she could. She flew down the stairs and out to the great hall where she knew Harry would be. Hermione ran over to Harry and tackled him in a hug. All the other boys at the table and watched the sight before them.  
  
"Harry Potter! You are the most wonderful best friend a girl could ever have." She hugged him even tighter and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I take that as a YES then?" He smiled and hugged her back, pulling her arms off his neck in fear she would choke him to death in her embrace.  
  
"Thanks Harry." She whispered in his ear before taking a seat next to him.  
  
Ron couldn't help but smile at his two friends. If she wasn't going with him, at least she would be happy. Plus he knew she would be safe with Harry, he wouldn't try anything on her. Ron gave Harry a thumbs up as he caught his friend's eye. As much as he trusted his friend, he couldn't help the jealous feelings rising in his blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry for the short chapter, and that it's been so long, life has been hectic. There hasnt been enough time to sleep let alone write a story. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, its already written so i just have to type it. I promise the next one will be longer, i really do. Thanks again to all my reviewers!  
  
A/N 2 Isnt harry just the sweetest? I wish i new a guy like that...im beginning to think they dont exist (friend or otherwise) I used to think they did, but my faith in the male population is slowly deminishing...well at least i can write males the way they should be! Sigh. Id take just one flower...a wild one even, Heck i'd take a weed if it was picked with good intentions.... 


	10. I'm Sorry

~~~~~Yay!!! Two chapters up in one week, looks like im getting some free time back. But it's going to go away soon because i just signed a new lease with someone who actually wants to move in with me! I feel sorry for her, at least we get our own bathroom. Well here come's more Love and Frustration. (HaHaHa I made a funny. Ok maybe it wasnt funny to YOU... "Wat doesnt lead cuz he follows like a What? A Girl!!!" Hahaha Maybe not YOOOUUU.. OK thats enough. I think i quote something from that movie every day. Poor roomate...) On with the show. DO DO DO DODODODODODODODOOOOOOO *insert 20th century fox music here*~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: I'm Sorry  
  
By Friday October 30th, not one person at Hogwarts could sit still, with the slight exception of Professor Snape, of course. There was a constant excited murmur filling the hall, especially when the students congregated together. The teachers had practically given up on trying to teach their last few lessons of the day, for none of their students would pay attention. Even their favorite student, Hermione Granger, would ramble on to others when they asked her about her upcoming date with Harry Potter.  
  
In the Gryffindor common room, the girls were huddled on one side of the room discussing their dress robes and hair for the next evening. The guys were on the other side playing exploding snap and wizards chess, occasionally glancing over at the girls. For one group was just as excited as the other, but the boys weren't too keen on showing it.  
  
Ginny slept in the fifth year girls dormitory that night. She was going to spend the majority of the next day with Hermione getting ready for Neville and Harry. It took forever for any of the girls to get to sleep, they stayed up talking about everything from their dates to Sunday morning breakfast. Ginny felt a little resentment toward Hermione for going with Harry and remained quiet most of the time.  
  
"Alright Ginny." Hermione said taking a chunk of her crimson hair and beginning to braid it. "What's up?"  
  
"What do you mean." Ginny answered, even though she knew she couldn't hide anything from Hermione.  
  
"You know what I mean, Ginny. You've hardly said anything all night, and you're one of the most excited ones here!"  
  
"I know, its just."  
  
"Ginny, please tell me," Hermione stopped braiding her hair and took a seat next to her friend.  
  
"Well, you know how I fell about Harry and everything." She paused.  
  
"Yea.and?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly where this was going.  
  
"I just can't help, well.you're going with him and I'm not." She blurted out before thinking.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's what you're upset about?"  
  
"Yea. Well. I don't know!" She tried to turn away from Hermione, arms crossed and a pout on her face.  
  
"Ginny, look at me." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Harry WAS going to ask you."  
  
"He was?" She was almost in tears.  
  
"Yes, we're going as friends, and he only asked me because you said yes to Neville!"  
  
Ginny reached over and hugged Hermione. "I don't know what I was thinking Hermione, I mean, I know you'd never do anything like that to me on purpose. I'm sorry, sometimes I over react."  
  
Hermione squeezed her young friend tighter before letting her go. "Come on, it's getting late. Let's go to bed."  
  
Ginny followed Hermione to her bed and before she knew it, she was asleep and dreaming of Harry.  
  
They awoke the next morning around 11am. They still had eight hours before the dance began. Hermione decided to take Ginny into the prefect's bathroom to shower so there wouldn't be as much commotion in the regular bathroom. All the girls met out in the great hall for breakfast and tried to eat something, despite the fluttering butterflies in their stomach.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione exclaimed while stepping through the portrait hole. She had to stop herself from running into Ron and interrupting their game of exploding snap. For some reason the guys chose right in front of the door to play. She looked across the room and saw a bunch of first years sitting in guys' normal spot, giggling and running around each other. Hermione smiled to herself. "Mind if we join?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, as long as you don't mind us kicking your butt!" Harry remarked, walking over to the girls. "Hey Ginny." He said, almost whispering.  
  
"Hi." That dreamy look Ginny often got while looking at Harry Potter returned to her face. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt for taking her friends crush tonight, she made a mental note to let them spend as much time as they wanted to together this evening, she'd just hang out with Neville or something. At least one of them would get to have their perfect date. Hermione looked over to Ron and rolled her eyes. He was wrestling with Errol, trying to get whatever it was the owl was holding captive away from him.  
  
Hermione walked over to Harry and Ginny, who were still staring at each other, to remind them about their game of exploding snap. Before she could say anything she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hermione, can I talk to you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yea, sure." She followed him to the large couch in front of the fire.  
  
He reached over and grabbed both of her hands. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" She tried to make eye contact with him, but his eyes were glued to the floor.  
  
"For being dumb and not asking you to go with me."  
  
"Ron," She released her hands from his and reached up to touch his face. "Look at me. Its ok. I understand, you did what you had to do." Her hand fell back into her lap. "Don't let me stop you from having a wonderful time with Lavender. I think she really likes you. Besides, I'm sure I'll have a great time with Harry."  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably in his shoes at the mention of Lavender and Harry. "That's what I'm afraid of." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just promise me you'll save me at least one dance ok?"  
  
"OK Ron." She reached over and placed her arms around his neck. "I better go get Ginny so we can get ready. I'll see you tonight." She pulled her arms tighter around his neck and gave him a squeeze. Just as she was about to let go he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. Hermione stood up on her tip toes and set her head over his shoulder, his arms reached all the way around her waist. She could feel his breath on her neck, goose bumps sprang up on her skin and she shuddered. Hermione's sudden movement shocked Ron, and he dropped her from his arms as if his he just realized what he was doing.  
  
"Later." He said before walking away, leaving Hermione in her spot speechless. She ran up the staircase and into the fourth year girls dorm to get Ginny, both to help her get ready and to tell her what just took place between herself and Ginny's brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*A/N*~ Ok that was a necessary but unnecessary chapter. Actual content to come next chappy!!!! Speaking of content: I just finished this story completly (on paper) and i've decided that due to some *mature content* in later chpaters, im going to move it to pg-13 next time i update. So youll be able to find it there from now on, (thought i'd warn you incase anyone is actally following this story.)  
  
Alright, wanna hear about my fiasco? You dont? Oh well, youre gonna hear it anyway. It starts out like this: I have blond hair, but ive been dying it brownish red for like a year or something, so i went to dye it DARK BROWN yesterday and now i have black hair. Which isnt a problem, or it wouldnt be if i wansnt really white with freckles. It looks in no way natural and my freckles, which used to e hardly noticeable, now shine like the stars. But i sucked it up and wore it down anyway. AND the worse part is, the underside of my hair actually dyed dark brown, so my hair's different colors. Im like a really mixed up clown or something. It doesnt matter though, cuz im gogin to fix it tonight. Ok thats my fiasco of the week (I hope).  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed -ever-, in the existence of reviewing!  
  
With all the love that i possess, Jessica no... Uhh... i mean.... Sorceress019, no....  
  
With all the love that i posess,  
  
The Sorceress 0f Your Heart.  
  
*thats the sweetest part!!!!!*  
  
See that blue button right there? ' ' -----------------------------' ' ' \/ Click it and Review!! Then i will love you for all time!!!  
  
Really im going to go this time. Really i am. TaTaForNow!! 


	11. Halloween

Hey everyone! Thanks for all your awesome reviews!!! And thanks so much for telling me that my first two chapters were blobs, i was not aware! They're fixed now. I apreciate all your feedback. Well. the Halloween feast is here, things are heating up between Ron and Hermione, sort of. This is only the beginning, much more to comebetween owr two favorite "friends". Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Halloween  
  
Everyone planned to meet each other in the common room at 6:45 so they could all walk to the feast together. By 6:30, all the guys were anxiously standing around the common room waiting for their friends and dates to make their entrances. Every time the slightest noise was made, all their neatly combed heads would swirl towards the staircase that lead to their bedrooms.  
  
The girls were also completely ready by 6:30, but chose to stay in their bedrooms until it was time to leave. Lavender, Parvati, Hermione, and Ginny were standing in front of the full length mirror Hermione had conjured up earlier, giving each other a last once over to make sure everything was in place.  
  
"Wow Hermione! You look amazing!" Lavender squeaked to her roommate. She took Hermione's hand and spun her around. She had on a long, shimmery silver robe with long sleeves that come to a point on the back of her hands. The robes had a form fitting torso that tuliped at the bottom, with a rather low, for Hermione, cut v-neck in the front. The back of her robes were even lover cut, and they laced up and tied just below the small of her back. This dress was not something you would think to see on Hermione, but Harry had assured her she looked radiant in them. Hermione wore her robes with confidence, feeling as beautiful as Lavender said she was.  
  
The rest of the girls looked equally as exquisite. Lavender was wearing robes of baby pink, Parvati was in green, and Ginny had on the most gorgeous maroon dress Hermione had ever seen and it matched surprisingly well with her hair. The Girls checked each other over one more time before heading toward the stairs to meet their dates.  
  
"Oh! Wait!" Hermione exclaimed, running back to her room. She grabbed two small jewelry boxes. "Ok, sorry. I forgot something." She replied to the girls who were all staring at her with confused countenances. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand, Hermione grabbed Lavenders, Lavender grabbed Parvati's as they all walked down the stairs together, their stomachs full of butterflies.  
  
The common room turned silent as the boys realized that their dates were finally arriving. The girls walked through the doorway.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said to break the silence. She walked over to Harry and slipped her arms around his neck to give him a hug. "I was wondering if you could." She opened one of the boxes in her hands and pulled out the necklace Harry had given her earlier. She turned around and Harry clasped it on her neck. She turned around to face him again. "And I brought this for you." Hermione handed him the other box.  
  
Harry had still not said anything to Hermione, he just stared at her and took the box from her hands. He opened it and inside found a silver pocket watch. He turned it over in his hands. On the back was the year 1902. Harry was astonished. Never in his life had he owned something so unique and valuable. "Wow Hermione, I don't know what to say." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."  
  
"Shall we go?" She asked, taking Harry's hand in hers.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, "You look absolutely wonderful. I've got to be the luckiest guy right now, having the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts on my arm."  
  
She slowly blushed. "Thanks Harry." He led her out of the common room and through the corridors to the great hall.  
  
You could hear a pin drop in the great hall as Harry and Hermione walked in, for they were the most handsome couple there. Even though it was not planned, they had matched their dress robes perfectly. Even their arch enemy, Draco Malfoy, turned to watch them make their way to Gryffindor table. A constant blush was forming on Hermione's cheeks when she felt everyone's eyes on her. A few seconds later they were joined by the rest of their friends.  
  
"Wow," Ginny whispered. "Look up." They were all immediately awestruck. The hall was covered in hanging bats, pumpkins, and spider webs. There were floating candles every where. It looked exactly like a haunted house you'd see on a muggle Halloween, except for the floating candles that is. Everyone loved it.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and made his usual speech announcing the feast beginning. Candy of every kind filled the tables. "Now this is my kind of feast." Hermione overheard Ron telling Seamus, who was sitting next to him. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
After the first course of candy was eaten music began to play. Where the head stable normally sat, enchanted instruments were playing themselves. It was a fast song, and some of the students got up to dance.  
  
"Hermione, may I have this dance?" Harry asked, holding out his hand for her.  
  
"I'd love to," she said. The rest of the group followed. Before she knew it, it was 11:00, and they only had a half hour left of the feast. Hermione was having such a good time dancing with Harry, she almost forgot about Ron. That was, until Harry left to go get some pumpkin juice, and Hermione ended up sitting at the table alone. Hermione looked over at the other dancing couples. She saw Ginny and Neville, Parvati and her date, Seamus and his date. She looked for Ron and Lavender but couldn't find them anywhere. Then she spotted Lavender sitting at the Ravenclaw table, flirting with some 7th year boy. Taking a bit of the cookie in her hand, Hermione glanced over the rest of Gryffindor table for Ron. There he was, sitting at the far end of it, alone, and looking as miserable as ever. She got up and walked over toward him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked from behind him.  
  
He turned around to see who was behind him. "Where's Harry?" He asked almost too quickly.  
  
"Went to get some punch," she answered taking a seat next to him. "Why are you over here if Lavender's over there?"  
  
"She left me! Can you believe it, she left me! It turns out she likes this other guy from Ravenclaw and just said yes to me to be nice." He was swirling around his glass in circles. "And the worst part is, I didn't even ask her, she just assumed we were going together."  
  
"How long have you been sitting here?"  
  
"Pretty much the whole night."  
  
"I'm sorry Ron. Why didn't you come dance with Harry and me?"  
  
"You looked like you were having a good enough time on your own."  
  
"We were, but have you seen Ginny? I lost her, and she needs to dance with him before the night is over or he's going to continue to drive me crazy asking me questions about her."  
  
She stood up to get a better view of the dance floor. "You mean, you and Harry aren't together now?"  
  
"Ron! Why would I be with Harry?" She put her hands on her hips and gave him her best stubborn look. "I don't like him that way."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Nope." She said, plopping down in the seat next to Ron.  
  
"Do you like anyone else?" He tried to ask slyly.  
  
"You can't ask me that." She looked out onto the dance floor and spotted Harry and Ginny dancing unusually close together for a fast song off near the refreshment table.  
  
"I can't? Does Harry know?" Ron pleaded with her.  
  
"Nope, but you can ask me to dance."  
  
"Hermione, would you care to dance?"  
  
"Sure." He led her out onto the dance floor. "And yes, Harry does know."  
  
"He can know but I cant?" Ron pouted.  
  
"There are just some things you are better of not knowing Ron Weasley." She put her arms around his shoulders and tightened his around her waist. The two didn't let go of each other all evening, and were reluctant to even as the staff forced them out of the great hall and back to their common rooms.  
  
As they were walking back to Gryffindor tower Ron stopped Hermione and faced her. "Here, I never got a chance to give this to you earlier." He pulled out the most perfect short stemmed red rose bud Hermione had ever seen out of his pocket.  
  
She gasped. "Thank you Ron." She said placing it behind her ear, for all her hair was hanging around her shoulders in tiny ringlets. They walked hand in hand back to the common room where the party was going to continue throughout the night thanks to Fred and George.  
  
Most of Gryffindor fell asleep in the common room that evening, including Ron and Hermione who, if you looked closely, could be seen holding hands in their sleep. Hermione lay on the couch and Ron lay on the floor next to her. Harry and Ginny were curled up in the oversized chair. Fred and George stayed up longer than anyone else, tormenting unsuspecting victims. Tonight was the most fun any of them had had in an long time. Each slept, dreaming about their evening, whishing it would never end.  
  
  
  
A/N I'll have another chapter up soo, probabally wednesday, because ill be moving into another apartment on friday so i wont be online much then! I Really hope youre enjoying this story as much as i enjoy writing it. Its Fluffy i know, but i cant help it, thats how guys should be. Oh and for anyone wondering what my hair looks like, think Calico Cat and youve got my hair disaster! Thanks for reviewing again! You're feedback really helps me get these chapters out when i say im going to! (I dont have much slef motivation) Well, thats all for Chapter 10, see you soon with Chapter 11! -Jessica (Sorceress019) 


	12. Fred & George

Hey guys, Thanks so much for reviewing! I really appreciate all the reviews, I dont have internet acess right now, so i have to take this over to a friends computer to upload. So i'll give specific thanks on the next chapter. It's kind of a filler chapter, but it leads into the events of the next few chapters, bear with me. Here's my chaper 11 of Love's Frustration...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Fred & George  
  
Hermione woke the next morning only to find herself lying on the floor in the common room.  
  
"What the- How'd I get here?" She rubbed her eyes and looked around. As she noticed most of Gryffindor asleep around the room, the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. Many of the students were squished on the floor, some were even lying on the tables.  
  
Hermione yawned and stood up, deciphering the best path to take to the bathroom. She dodged the students, careful not to step on anyone, finally making her way to the staircase. Hermione grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to freshen up. By the time she emerged, the rest of the students were awake and running around the common room.  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs. She barely had a foot on the common room floor when someone picked her up and was running in circles around the other students. She was huddled under this person's arm like a football. Unable to think of anything else to do, Hermione began kicking and flailing her arms at her attacker.  
  
"Fred! George! Put me down this instant!" She screamed, beaming one of the twins in the eye.  
  
"Sorry, no can do Hermione!" They began tossing her back and forth at each other.  
  
"I'm going to be sick if you don't stop at once. Put me down right now!" She tried to wiggle herself out of the twins grip, only causing them to hold on tighter.  
  
"That's a sacrifice we're willing to take!" George smiled at his brother as he threw Hermione as they swung her with all their might across the room. She landed on the couch with a huge 'thud'.  
  
"Honestly you too! You could have given me a heart attack!"  
  
"Nah," Fred replied, taking a seat next to Hermione. "You're a strong woman, I predict that it'll be at least two more years before WE give you a heart attack." Hermione smacked him in a face with a pillow.  
  
"You guys are a huge pain in the neck, you know that!" She took her pillow and smacked George in the face also. He was now sitting on the other side o her on the couch.  
  
"Yea, mum reminds us every day. So Hermione, how was you're night last night?" Fred asked, elbowing her in the side and wiggling his eyebrows at her.  
  
"It was great, if you must know." She began to stand up when a hand o eacj side of her reached up and pulled her down again.  
  
"Little brother came through huh?"  
  
"That's absolutely none of your business George. But I did have a good time. How was you're evening?"  
  
The twins eyed each other mischievously over Hermione's head.  
  
"Never mind." She said standing up, "I don't want to know. Hove any of you seen Ginny?"  
  
"I think she's in her room." The twins sprang to their feet, remembering they wanted to tease Harry about liking their baby sister. Hermione went to the stairs to find Ginny, but didn't get far. Harry was coming down the stairs and smacked right into Hermione.  
  
"Hey Harry! Look, you need to run, fast. Fred and George are on their way to find you." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the common room.  
  
"Ginny's in the shower."  
  
"Oh, that's ok, I'll talk to her later. So how was the remainder of your evening, Lover Boy?" She lightly punched Harry on the arm.  
  
"I could ask the same to you!" He smiled back at her.  
  
"Well, I'm off to the great hall. I'm starving. Can you tell Ginny I was looking for her. I need to talk to her about something.  
  
"Can do. Later Hermione." He waved at Hermione as he skipped back in through the portrait hole.  
  
About an hour later, Ginny and Hermione were huddling in the farthest corner of the common room.  
  
"So, How'd it go?"  
  
"Oh Hermione, you wouldn't believe it! It was the most wonderful night of my life!"  
  
"Go on!! I know there's more to that story!"  
  
"We danced and kissed, we walked and talked, it was perfect! I knew it would be. How was Ron?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he could dance?"  
  
"Because he can't! I had to teach him the other night. Did he kiss you or anything?"  
  
"Nope, and I haven't seen him since last night."  
  
"I'm sure its nothing to worry about Hermione."  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Harry walked over to the two girls. "I was wondering if you wanted to go flying with me? No one's on the pitch right now."  
  
"Ginny looked from Hermione to Harry then back to Hermione again.  
  
"Go, have fun. I've got homework to do anyway." Hermione responded to the desperate look on both her friends faces.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, we'll continue this later."  
  
Hermione watched as her two friends walked out of the common room, Hand in hand. She sighed, thinking about the previous night. She hadn't seen Ron all morning and it had begin to worry her. 'Did I do something wrong? Maybe he changed his mind or something. What if he doesn't like me anymore.' These thoughts ran through her head as she went to her room to get her books.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'll probabally have an update for this by the end of the week, i'm trying for thursday or friday. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep reviewing!!! Force me to get thins up on time. You guys are my motivation to put new chapters up! Thanks so much!!!! 


End file.
